Lost Memories
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Spinelli loses her memories and can't remember her friends and parents. When is her amnesia over and what is the promise TJ makes? TJ/Spinelli
1. The accident

A/N: I got so much positive feedback on my Recess stories that I took the time to write a new one. Sadly I have not so much free time so the updates can take a while, but I hope you like the story nevertheless :)

* * *

It was recess and TJ and his friends decided to play kickball. Everything was pretty normal till Spinelli made the mistake to not pay attention for a second, so she didn't saw the ball coming in her direction. TJ shouted at her to move, but it was too late. The ball hit Spinelli on the head and she fell to the ground and didn't move.

"SPINELLI!" The gang shouted horrified and ran to their fallen friend.

TJ kneeled down and shook her. "Spinelli wake up."

No reaction.

"Spinelli, it's me TJ. Please wake up." TJ pleaded shaking her.

She began to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"Spin I am so glad you woke up. How are you feeling?" TJ asked softly.

Spinelli looked quizzical first to TJ and then at the rest of the gang. "Who are you?"

A gasp could be heard from the whole gang and from the other kids that had come to see if Spinelli was alright. Nobody said anything, because they were all too shocked. After a while Spinelli asked her question again, confused why nobody said anything.

Vince was the first one who found his voice again.

"Spinelli don't you remember that we are your friends?"

"How could you guys be my friends when I don't even know you." Spinelli said confused.

That one sentence broke TJ's heart.

'She can't remember that we are her friends? She can't even remember me? Her best friend? Why did this hurt me so much? Maybe because...because I have feelings for her and she didn't even know me anymore.' TJ thought sadly.

"What is wrong with our dear friend Spinelli?" Mikey cried.

"Gretchen, do you have an idea what could be wrong with her?" Gus asked hopefully.

After she thought hard about the issue Gretchen finally answered.

"If you want to know my opinion, I think she has amnesia."

"What is amnesia exactly?" Vince wanted to know.

"Amnesia is when somebody loses their memories and can't remember their own family, friends and experiences." Gretchen explained.

"That's terrible." Mikey said shocked.

"Yeah it really is. Let's bring her to the Finster, maybe she knows what to do." Gus suggested.

TJ, who still kneeled next to Spinelli, spoke up for the first time since Spinelli shocked them all.

"Do you think you can walk?" He asked Spinelli softly.

Spinelli tried to stand up, but ended up leaning on TJ for support.

"Thanks..." Spinelli stopped, because she didn't know what the name of this sweet guy was.

"It's TJ." TJ tried hard not to look upset.

"Yeah thanks TJ." Spinelli said and smiled slightly at TJ. She had the feeling she could trust this guy.

When they reached Miss Finster and explained the situation to her, she sent them to principal Prickly, who called Spinelli's parents.

* * *

A/N: An eventful chapter right? Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Drive to the hospital

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but here is the new chapter :) Thanks to my reviewers :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1:Yeah I got a little free time so I wrote this new story. I am glad you liked the first chapter. I thought even if Spinelli lost her memories she would still know she could trust TJ. Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter :)

Jasiejas1100: Thank you so much for the compliment. I hope you like this chapter as well :)

* * *

After a little while Spinelli's parents entered principal Prickly's office and ran over to Spinelli and hugged her.

Spinelli looked confused, she didn't know who this adults were.

"Should I know you?" She asked.

"Oh Pookie you don't remember us?" Flo Spinelli was about to cry.

"We are your parents." Bob Spinelli spoke up, seeing that his wife couldn't continue.

"Okay..." Spinelli still didn't recognized them.

Spinelli's parents looked at principal Prickly.

"Thank you for calling us. We will take Spinelli to the hospital now." Mr. Spinelli said.

Principal Prickly nodded in agreement. "I hope she will get better soon."

TJ got nervous, he didn't want to stay in school without knowing what was going to happen to Spinelli.

"Can I go with you to the hospital?" He asked.

All eyes were on TJ. Mrs. Spinelli smiled, she knew how strong the friendship between her daughter and TJ was, so she asked principal Prickly.

"Is it alright if TJ comes with us? I know it would mean a lot to my daughter."

Principal Prickly looked unsure, but when his eyes landed on TJ he saw how important it was for him to be on Spinelli's side at the moment.

"Okay, but you are responsible for Mr. Detweiler here."

"Of course Sir." Mr. Spinelli agreed.

"Thank you." TJ looked at principal Prickly gratefully.

After TJ said goodbye to his friends and principal Prickly called TJ's parents, to tell them that their son was with the Spinellis, they left for the hospital.

In the car Spinelli and TJ sat on the back seat, both deep in thoughts.

'Who is this guy? He seems to care for me deeply...I wish I could remember him. Also he seems to be really sweet and I can feel that there is something between us.' Spinelli thought looking at TJ.

TJ looked out of the car window thinking about what happened.

'I can't believe what just happened. One moment we all are playing a game of kickball and suddenly Spinelli can't remember me. I hope she will get better soon and will remember me. When she is back to normal I have to tell her what I feel for her...'

His thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Spinelli, who opened the car door.

"We are here."

* * *

A/N: So what will the doctor find out about Spinelli's state of health? Please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. Good News

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I had so many exams I couldn't count them. I was stressed out and had not much time. Anyway I hope you all like this new chapter :)

* * *

Big Cliffy Meanie1: I am glad you liked TJ being so sweet I thought it would be how he reacts when Spinelli is injured. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep reading :)

Spinelli was still a bit dizzy so TJ let her lean on him as they made their way to the hospital.

Mr. and Mrs. Spinelli organized a doctor and minutes later they all sat in the doctor's office.

"What can I do for you?" The female doctor asked politely.

"Our daughter got hid on the head by a ball and now she can't remember anything or anyone." Bob Spinelli explained.

"I see." The doctor took notes and then spoke to Spinelli. "I must make some tests with you to see what is wrong with you. Is that okay for you?"

Spinelli looked at her parents quizzical and they nodded in agreement.

"Okay if you agree we will be right back." The doctor announced.

The female doctor left the room with Spinelli for the tests and all TJ and the Spinellis could do was wait.

After half an hour they were back and the doctor had a clipboard with the results of the tests in hands.

"I made some tests with Ashley and I have to say that she has amnesia, but the good news are that she has only temporary amnesia. In three to seven days she will remember everything again." The doctor explained.

"That's a relief." Flo Spinelli smiled happily.

"Fortunately it is only temporary amnesia. I think her memories will be back bit by bit." The doctor added.

"Thank you so much for your help." Mr. Spinelli said.

They left the doctor's office and the hospital and drove off.

In the car TJ couldn't help but be happy that Spinelli would remember everything again in a few days. 'I hope the doctor is right and Spinelli remembers me soon.'

The Spinelli's drove TJ to his home and thanked him for taking care of their daughter.

"No problem. I will always take care of my best friend." TJ said and smiled at Spinelli, who smiled back shyly. She was still a little unsure of the whole situation and the many people she couldn't remember.

"Let your friends know that Spinelli won't be able to go to school tomorrow." Mr. Spinelli said to TJ.

"Will do. Bye...and Spinelli get better soon." TJ waved them goodbye and entered his home.

After he told his parents everything TJ called his friends and explained what was wrong with Spinelli. They were all glad to hear that she had only temporary amnesia and would remember everything again in a few days.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. A school day without Spinelli

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers :)

bigcliffymeanie1: Thank you so much for reviewing twice. I am glad that you liked the way TJ and Spinelli are so sweet to each other. It is just that I love fluff so I make sure to put as much of it in my stories as I can. I hope you like this chapter :)

Kimmiko T: I am happy to see that you love my story. Please enjoy the new chapter and keep reviewing :)

* * *

The next school day went painfully slow for TJ. He missed Spinelli and her way to handle things. Even at recess he didn't want to play kickball with his friends but rather sat down under a tree. He were with his thoughts by Spinelli.

'I wonder what Spinelli is doing at the moment. I hope she feels better and can already remember some things. I will call her immediately after I get home.'

Suddenly Mikey came over to TJ and sat down next to him.

"My dear friend how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess."

"We all hope she will be alright in a few days, but I know you are the one who worries the most about her."

"Of course she is my best friend."

"It's so sweet of you to care so much for her... Just tell her your feelings when she remembers. I am sure she feels the same." Mikey knew what TJ felt for Spinelli.

TJ was about to argue, but the bell rang and they had to go back inside.

After school TJ hurried to get home and when he entered the house he immediately called Spinelli.

"Hello?" Spinelli answered the phone.

"Spinelli it's me TJ. How are you feeling?"

Spinelli could remember that TJ was the sweet caring guy from yesterday.

"I feel better. My head doesn't hurt so much anymore and I remember some experiences."

"I am glad to hear that. What experiences do you remember?" TJ asked interested.

"It were little things like my parents and me eating dinner or me and my dad watching wrestling."

"That's good. Maybe more memories will come back soon." TJ reassured her.

"I hope so."

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" TJ asked.

"Yes my parents said I should try it."

"Okay than I will see you tomorrow."

"See you. Bye." With this Spinelli hung up.

TJ was glad she made progress and could already remembered small things.

'Maybe when she sees me and the gang tomorrow she gets more memories back.' He thought hopeful, sitting down on the table to eat dinner with his family.

Spinelli on the other hand had eaten already and went to her room after she hung up. She laid down on her bed and thought about the phone call.

'Why can't I remember TJ? He is so sweet to me and cares so much about how I feel. We must be really close...hopefully I get my memories back soon.'

Spinelli and TJ both fell asleep with the wish that Spinelli could remember her friends if she sees them at school the next morning.

* * *

A/N: So that is it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it and please review :)


	5. An important memory

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. We are moving right now and it is a lot of stress. Anyway thanks to my reviewers :)

Book girl fan: Thanks for the review and I hope you like what happens in this chapter :)

mia: Thanks for the idea. I thought of something else, but I hope you like the way this chapter turns out too :)

Lia: Enjoy the update :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: Don't worry I liked both reviews ;) I am glad you liked the talk between TJ and Mikey I thought he would understand TJ the best. I hope you like chapter five :)

* * *

The next morning Spinelli's parents drove her daughter to school, where her friends were waiting for her. TJ was the first one who spoke to her.

"Good morning Spinelli. Ready to meet some of your friends?"

Spinelli nodded looking unsure at the four others which stood next to TJ.

"Guys I think you should introduce yourselves to her. I know it is kind of weird, but I hope it will help her remember." TJ explained his plan.

The gang knew how weird it would be to act like Spinelli didn't know them and introduce themselves, but if TJ thought it would help her they would do it.

"Okay." They all agreed.

"I will start." Vince volunteered. He went in front of Spinelli and began to introduced himself.

"My name is Vince. I love all sorts of sports and I am the best athlete of this school." Vince thought that was enough information, so it was Gretchen's turn.

"I am Gretchen. I love to read and want to become an academic. If you ever have problems with homeworks I can help you." She smiled friendly at Spinelli, who returned the smile.

Mikey stepped up next.

"My name is Mikey. I write poetry and love dancing. I hope you feel better soon my dear friend."

Gus was the last to introduce himself.

"I am Gus...um I am the newest one of the group." He didn't really have much to say so he stopped at that point.

TJ had explained to Spinelli who he was at the hospital, so he didn't have to introduce himself again.

"Nice to meet you all." Spinelli smiled at them, still a little confused about everything.

"So let's go inside the bell will ring any minute." TJ suggested.

"Alright." The rest of the gang agreed.

After some boring school lessons it was finally recess and TJ and his friends went outside.

When Spinelli saw the playground a memory came back. TJ and her were surrounded by many kids including the people who introduced themselves as her friends this morning. Then TJ was in front of her and they kissed. She remembered that it felt really good and that she enjoyed it immensely. In this moment the flashback ended and she noticed that she was back at the playground.

'Why did TJ and me kiss each other? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? But he would have told me that...right?' Spinelli thought confused.

TJ and the gang had noticed that Spinelli hadn't moved and looked deep in thoughts.

'Maybe she starts to remember.' TJ thought happily.

"Are you okay?" TJ asked softly.

"Yeah... TJ I have a question."

"Ask away." TJ reassured her.

"Are we together or something?"

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	6. Explanations

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks to my reviewers :)

Shoutmaster12: I hope this chapter answers your expectations :)

Book girl fan: Thank you so much for the compliment. I am glad you and your sister were happy that I mentioned you. Please enjoy the new chapter :)

Lia: Yeah my move was a little stressful and it is still, but I found time to update even when it took a while. I hope you like the update :)

bigcliffymeanie1: This chapter you finally see how TJ answers Spinelli's question. Don't worry I know who crazy life can be sometimes. I hope it was not to crazy for you to handle. Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

"Are we together or something?"

The gang gasped at the question and TJ blushed slightly.

"No..." TJ answered finally.

Spinelli thought she saw something like hurt and sadness cross his facial features.

'Okay so we aren't together...but why did we kiss then and why did he looked so hurt and sad when he said that we aren't together?' Spinelli thought.

"Why did you think that?" Vince wondered.

"I just had a flashback, where I saw TJ and me surrounded by many kids and we kissed." Spinelli blushed slightly and let out the part that she enjoyed it.

"Aha that's why." Gus sighed in relief.

"Can somebody please explain this to me?" Spinelli began to get annoyed. She hated to not remember her own life.

"It was for an experiment. We wanted to know if girls and boys could enjoy kissing each other so we..." Gretchen started to explain.

TJ had still a blush on his cheeks from Spinelli's earlier question.

'How I wish I could have answered her question with a yes...But why did she remembered this first? Probably it means that it was so important to her that she couldn't forget it for long...maybe she feels the same after all...' TJ thought getting more confident about telling Spinelli his feelings.

Gretchen was done explaining the experiment to Spinelli, who began to remember that day of her life.

"I think I start remembering bit by bit what happened." Spinelli stated.

"Spinelli that's great." Mikey cried.

"I knew that by a temporary amnesia she would start remembering by seeing some things she sees everyday." Gretchen said, proud that she knew that from one of her books.

"What about we play a game of kickball?" Vince suggested.

"I definitely remember that game, because of this I lost my memories...but let's play it." Spinelli laughed.

'She starts to become her old self again. I am glad I liked her the way she was.' TJ thought happily, running after his friends to the kickball pitch.

Luckily no one got hit by a ball and no one lost his memory this time. The rest of the school day passed off uneventfully.

* * *

A/N: So that's it for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	7. I remember this place

A/N: Finally here is chapter seven :)

Xero Tenshi: I am happy that you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one :)

Guest: Yeah we all know how she can be sometimes. Thanks for the review :)

bigcliffymeanie1: I just looked at the date when I last update this story and then I was shocked to see it was such a long time. I hope it wasn't a too long wait for you. Please enjoy the update :)

Mia: I thought about your idea, but then I think she wouldn't change her character even if she can't remember anything. Thanks for the review :)

thegoodlife1: Thanks for following my story and adding it to your Favorite list. Special thanks for also reviewing it. I am happy to see you love my story. I hope you keep reading and reviewing :)

* * *

After school the gang thought about what to do next.

"Want to go to Kelso's?" TJ suggested.

"Good idea TJ." Gus said.

"Yeah I am in." Vince stated.

Mikey and Gretchen nodded in agreement.

"What about you Spinelli? Are you coming?" TJ asked smiling at Spinelli.

Spinelli felt her stomach do a somersault, when TJ smiled at her. There was something between the two of them, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Yes I am coming." She replied.

"Great then let's go." TJ said and the gang made their way in the direction of Kelso's.

When they entered Kelso's Spinelli thought that it looked kind of familiar.

"We are ofter here, right?" Spinelli asked suddenly.

"Do you remember this place?" Gus asked curious.

"Yeah... I think I do." Spinelli looked deep in thoughts once again.

In the flashback, she was having, she saw herself and the gang in this store talking and eating. The remembered feeling happy and that she had a lot of fun whenever they were here.

"I remember this place we often eat here." Spinelli realized.

"That's right my dear friend." Mikey said happy.

"But that is enough remembering for today. Let's eat something." Spinelli laughed.

The gang spend hours at Kelso's and ate, talked and laughed, just like Spinelli remembered them doing so often.

After a while they went home. TJ walked Spinelli to her front door.

"I am glad you start to remember." TJ mentioned and hugged Spinelli goodbye.

"Yes..." Spinelli was stunned by the gesture.

"See you tomorrow." TJ ended the hug and ran of to his home.

Spinelli entered the house and was greeted by her parents.

"How was your day?" Her dad asked.

"Good, I remembered some things."

"That's great Pookie. What was it?" Flo Spinelli asked interested.

"Just some things the gang and I did at recess." Spinelli blushed slightly at the thought of her and TJ kissing.

"That's good, now let's eat." Bob Spinelli said.

This night TJ and Spinelli fell asleep with smiles on their faces, seeing that Spinelli remembered the kiss she and TJ shared.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	8. Spinelli is back to her old self

A/N: Chapter eight :)

Mia: No problem. I think you should try posting your story :)

bigcliffymeanie1: I am so sorry that the update took me so long, but I hope you are still reading my story. Thanks for the review :)

Rockztar: Thanks for all of your reviews. Finally here is the new chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

The next morning Spinelli and TJ met the gang in front of the school and they went inside when the bell rang.

At recess Spinelli noticed a guy, which always ran to an older woman in a yellow dress and talked to her. When she was watching him she had another flashback of her punching him for revealing one of TJ's plans.

"Right that is Randall the snitch and the woman is Miss Finster." Spinelli thought aloud.

Vince heard what she said. "Spinelli you remember it."

Uncomfortably for Randall, Randall chose this moment to come over to the gang.

"Poor Spinelli. I heard you have amnesia." He mocked.

"I still remember that I hate you. I used to punch you and that's exactly what I will do now." Spinelli smirked.

"Noooo Miss Finster Miss Finster Spinelli want to punch me." Randall ran off, scared for his well-being.

'She becomes more and more her old self again with every day.' TJ thought looking dreamily at Spinelli.

After school the gang went once again to Kelso's, where they told Spinelli some of their experiences. They hoped she would remember faster if she heard the old stories.

TJ brought Spinelli home after they said goodbye to their friends. In front of Spinelli's house she thanked TJ for bringing her, because she still couldn't remember how she could get home. TJ went home after he saw her enter the house.

The next morning Spinelli walked to school with TJ. He had to led the way there so she didn't get lost.

Later in class they had Miss Grotke. Suddenly Spinelli had another flashback. This was the teacher she called accidentally 'mama'. She began to remember how embarrassed she was, but then there had been TJ. He had stood up for her and called Miss Grotke 'mama' too, so she would feel better.

When the flashback ended she looked at TJ sitting next to her.

'He did this for me? He stood up for me and risked his reputation to make me feel better... there must be more between us than friendship.' She thought.

When TJ noticed Spinelli looking at him he looked back and smiled at her. Spinelli felt this weird feeling in her stomach again.

Spinelli didn't tell her friends about this memory, because she was to embarrassed about what she must have said in the past to Miss Grotke.

Finally it was recess and they all played on Old Rusty when...

Suddenly it hit Spinelli like the ball that was the source of her amnesia. All her memories came back all at once. She remembered all the recesses with her friends, TJ's crazy plans, the Ashleys she hated with a great passion, beating up Randall and the most important her feelings for TJ.

"Guys, I can finally remember everything!" Spinelli shouted happy.

Her friends looked surprised for a moment, but then ran to her and hugged her in a big group hug.

"Don't crush me or do you want me to have another amnesia." Spinelli laughed.

The gang shared a laugh and spent the rest of their recess on Old Rusty.

After school TJ knew it was time to talk to Spinelli about his feelings for her. He had promised to himself that once Spinelli's amnesia was over he would finally confess to her.

"Spin do you want to go to Kelso's with me?" TJ asked nervous.

"Sure." Spinelli smiled.

Vince was about to say he wanted to come too, but Mikey stopped him and his other two friends.

"Let the two go alone. They have to catch up on some things, my dear friends."

Since Mikey was the only one who was aware of TJ's and Spinelli's feelings for each other, the other three friends thought nothing about it and let them go alone.

* * *

A/N: Sadly the next chapter is the last one for this story. What will happen? Please review and tell me what you think :)


	9. The promise he gave himself

A/N: First of all I want to thank everyone who added me to their Favorite Stories list, Favorite Author list and followed me or my story. Thank you all so much, it means a lot to me that you liked my story :) Like always I want to thank my reviewers :)

Book girl fan: I think your guess was right, but you will have to read this chapter to see. Thanks for the review :)

Rockzstar: I am happy to see that you liked my chapters so much. I hope you like the last one too :)

bigcliffymeanie: A big thanks to you for reviewing every chapter and thanks for your support throughout the story. I hope to read a new story from you soon. Please enjoy the end of my story :)

Thegoodlife1: Thanks for the review and I hope you like the update :)

Lia: I hope the wait for this update wasn't too long for you. Yeah the ones where they are in grade school are my favorites too (even if I myself wrote a high school fic about them). Thanks for your review and please enjoy the ending :)

RainbowUnicornBear: Thanks for the compliment. I know that a hit by a ball isn't enough to cause an amnesia but I thought it would make a cute story. I hope you like the last chapter :)

* * *

After school TJ knew it was time to talk to Spinelli about his feelings for her. He had promised to himself that once Spinelli's amnesia was over he would finally confess to her.

"Spin do you want to go to Kelso's with me?" TJ asked nervous.

"Sure." Spinelli smiled.

Vince was about to say he wanted to come too, but Mikey stopped him and his other two friends.

"Let the two go alone. They have to catch up on some things, my dear friends."

Since Mikey was the only one who was aware of TJ's and Spinelli's feelings for each other, the other three friends thought nothing about it and let them go alone.

The way to Kelso's was spend in silence, because none of them knew what to say about the whole situation.

When they arrived at Kelso's they bought something to eat and sat down. They stole looks at each other from time to time, when they thought the other wasn't looking. Finally TJ decided to make the first step and spoke up.

"I am glad you can remember everything again."

"Yeah me too. It was bad not knowing who I am."

Silence feel once again, but this time Spinelli decided to break it.

"Um... thanks for helping me so much when I had amnesia." She said softly.

"No problem. I couldn't allowed my best friend to forget me, could I?" TJ smiled.

At his words Spinelli's heart sank. Was that all he saw in her? His best friend?

'He will never feel the same for me.' She thought sadly.

"Yeah." She answered, looking away from TJ so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes.

What she didn't know was that TJ had already seen the look in her eyes.

'Why did she look so sad when I said to her that she is my best friend? It couldn't be that she thought we were more than friends, could it? Maybe I should just go for it and tell her how I feel. I promised myself that I would confess to her when she remembers everything so now is the moment to do this.' TJ decided.

"Spinelli there is something I want to tell you."

Spinelli looked at him, her eyes were still a little sad, but there was also a glimpse of hope in them.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"I promised myself that I would tell you something really important when your amnesia is over..."

Spinelli noticed that he sounded nervous.

"And what is that TJ?" She said trying to reassure him to go on.

"Spin I love you." TJ confessed blushing deeply.

"What?" Spinelli almost shouted.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I will just leave." TJ said, ashamed that he made a fool out of himself.

He was about to stand up and leave when he felt a small hand on his arm. When he looked down he saw that Spinelli was holding him back and was smiling dreamily at him.

"Don't leave. I love you too."

TJ couldn't believe what she just said. She really felt the same? He didn't remember a time in his life where he had been more happy then now. It was too good to be true.

"Really?" He asked still shocked.

Spinelli laughed lightly and answered his question.

"Really. I have for a while." She blushed at her own statement.

TJ sat back down without breaking the eye contact with her. Then he cupped her face softly with his hands and closed his eyes, slowly leaning in to kiss her. Spinelli's eyes fluttered close and she encircled her arms around is neck.

At first they kissed each other shyly, because they were both unexperienced. They had only kissed once and that was in front of the whole school. After a while they got bolder and kissed more passioned, happy to have finally confessed their love for each other.

* * *

A/N: That's it. I hope the ending was what you all hoped for. Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
